Finding Hope
by Sylvia Silverwolf
Summary: This story is about Wolf's Rain after they find paradise they meet a group of unusual wolves who are in search of humans which are now beginning to disappear. But as they progress in their journey love begins to unfold for them all! I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN!
1. Intro

It has been a few years since the last paradise that has been open by wolves. I have been there to welcome paradise, but non of my pack was there to see it. It was magnificent and pure beauty. Now there is something different about this world that wolves have yet to discover...the disappearance of something so crucial to us purebred wolves that now roam looking for answers. May all be blessed in their journey or journies through the years searching for what troubles them...who am I you ask? Well I will let you decide on that, after the story that I shall tell you my friends...It was during the last few months of winter, after paradise was open that happened a few years back. A pack of wolves have been traveling through the snow as deep as their bodies, looking for a place to rest...


	2. Chapter 1

"KIBA!" yelled Tobe as he ran up to him quickly. Tsume the grey wolf looked towards Tobe then continued to walk. "How much longer do we have to go?" Kiba the white wolf looked at the brown wolf and said, "Not much longer, the den should be close by." "I'm starving," replied the big light brown wolf, his stomach growling loudly. "Shut up, porky," Tsume snarled softly. "It's ok Hige, maybe there will be food up ahead to quiet your starvation," said Blue softly, smiling at him with her blue eyes. Snow started to fall as they travelled up the hill through the deep snow. "There it is!" yelled Tobe excitedly, running towards the den. "TOBE WAIT!" yelled Kiba, Tsume, and Hige all at once. Tobe ran up to the den and stopped suddenly seeing a big bull moose looking at him and snorting.

The bull charged Tobe with his antlers at ready and Tobe ran. Kiba and Tsume picked up their pace and attacked the moose while Hige ran around the moose to attack its legs. Hige yelped as the moose kicked at him and both Kiba and Tsume were thrown into the trees near the den. Tobe tried to attack but was also thrown into the trees near Kiba and Tsume. "How the hell do we kill that thing?" gasped Hige trying to sit up. "LIKE THIS!" yelled a female voice nearby. Kiba, Tsume, Tobe, and Hige watched as a pack of wolves, led by a black female, ran up to the moose that was attacking Blue, dragged it down. Feeling the snap of the neck through her teeth the black wolf looked at Kiba and the others saying, "Are you all alright? We saw you from the forest over there to the right." Tsume got up quickly and walked towards the black wolf angrily and said, "We didn't need you or your pack's help." Just then as Tsume came closer to her a black wolf with grey-black markings blocked his path and growled, "don't come any closer or else you will get it." Kiba, Hige, Blue, and Tobe joined Tsume and growled. "COAL THAT'S ENOUGH! STAND DOWN!" yelled the black wolf angrily. Coal bowed to her and stepped aside saying, "As you wish my lady."

Kiba walked closer to the black wolf and asked, "Who are you and why help us?" The black wolf said calmly, "My name is Sylvia. I am the pack leader and a psychic. My pack and I helped you because we help others in need…May I ask what your names are?" Hige stepped up happily and said, "My name is Hige, the runt is Tobe, Tsume is this angry guy here, this beautiful girl is Blue, and this is Kiba." Blue stepped up and said politely, "Thank you for helping us." A tan wolf with brown markings and golden eyes bowed a little while saying, "You are very welcome, and my name is Sarge. We will only help you once for our loyalty only lies with Sylvia." Sylvia tapped her nose on Sarge's shoulder and said, "Come…let us all feast on this fine kill then we will head east." The silver wolf with black tips on his legs, nose, tail, and ears, that was sitting behind Sylvia quietly, got up and spoke, "Let them eat first then we will have our turn." Coal and Sarge quickly looked at the wolf with mad expressions then Sylvia says softly, "I agree Kito…Kiba, Hige, Tsume, Tobe, Blue… you can eat first then we will eat." Coal's eyes grew from mad to gentle then he bowed and moved out of the way. _"You're lucky the king picked you…otherwise we would make a feast out of you,"_ whispered Coal under his breath as he passed by Kito.

The sky grew darker as the wolves finished up the corpse, leaving only bones behind. Kiba walked up to Sylvia while Coal and Sarge dragged the bones away from the den. "It's getting darker and I noticed that you are a little tired…you can stay till you are rested if you like," said Kiba while looking at Sylvia's black collar around her neck and her soft black fur all along her body. She nodded a little then said while dozing off, "yes…that is a great idea." Sylvia sat down and then slowly laid down, her eyes closing slowly.


	3. Chapter 2

"Shhhh…be quiet or you will wake her up Tobe," said Hige and Blue quietly. Sylvia woke up suddenly and saw Coal and Sarge standing near her, watching Kiba and the other wolves, to make sure they wouldn't do anything to her. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked while yawning. "You have slept for a whole day my lady. Coal, Sarge, Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and I went out only for food while Tobe and Blue moved you into the den," replied Kito calmly. Sylvia sat up and said to them all, kindly, "Thank you very much, but we have to leave now."

As Sylvia's pack headed down the snow-deep hill, Kiba watched them, wanting to join them in their journey. "So…what now? I mean we can't just sit here and do nothing till spring. Maybe we could see what they are doing and join them? Or do any of you have any other bright ideas?" asked Hige while watching Kiba. "Wherever you go, I go, Hige," said Blue nuzzling him with her nose. Kiba suddenly ran, heading towards Sylvia's pack. "That idiot!" replied Tsume with a snarl. Tsume then ran after Kiba with Tobe, Hige, and Blue following suit.

Coal, Sarge, and Kito stopped in their tracks and turned their heads to see Kiba passing by them and the others of his pack coming towards them. All three of them growled softly as the approached. "KIBA! SLOW DOWN!" yelled Hige while trying to catch up. Hearing voices behind her, Sylvia turned around to see what was going on. As Kiba ran to her he suddenly lost his footing on the snow and slid, landing on top of Sylvia. Sylvia blushed under her black fur, seeing Kiba's face close to hers. "I'm sorry…I slipped," replied Kiba while getting off of her quickly, blushing under his fur a little. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" yelled Coal angrily, growling and snarling, showing his teeth to Kiba. Kiba growled and showed his teeth back at Coal saying, "I did not do that on purpose." Coal's fur stood on end and then he attacked Kiba, his teeth sinking into Kiba's back leg. Kiba in turn bit down onto Coal's neck and pulled hard with his teeth, trying to pull him off.

Tsume, Hige, and Blue tried to help but were held back by Kito and Sarge. "Don't interfere…you will see the result soon." Kito replied. "He needs our help!" yelled an angry Tsume. "We can't let Kiba die," replied Tobe while whimpering. "He won't die young pup," said Sarge calmly. "The battle will end soon." They all watched as Coal and Kiba fight on a little longer then Sylvia ran up to them both, grabbed their skin with her teeth, and flung them both apart quickly with ease. "COAL THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Sylvia angrily, while stepping over Coal and pinning her ears at him. Coal laid still, his wounds deep, and said weakly, "forgive me Sylvia…I just…I was trying to protect you." Licking on his wounds a little she replied softly, "Settle and I will forgive. Now I must tend to both of your wounds and Kiba's as well. Coal stayed down as Sylvia rubbed a leaf across his body then went to Kiba and did the same.

Both Sarge and Kito moved out of the way, allowing Tsume, Tobe, Hige, and Blue to run to Kiba to help him. As they helped Kiba, Sarge went to Coal and whispered, "What is wrong with you? Why attack Kiba?" Coal sighed, then got up while saying quietly, "follow me…I need to tell you something that I have kept secret for years now." Sarge followed Coal towards a big pile of snow that had fallen from the tree next to it. "So tell me what's going on Coal…why did you attack Kiba? And what do you have to tell me that is secret?" asked Sarge getting frustrated. Coal hesitated at first then said, "I'm in love with Sylvia, Sarge…I don't know what to do. That's why I attacked Kiba…I just…I wanted to protect her from harm Sarge." Sarge closed his eyes, his scar on his right eye started to bleed a little, then he sighed while saying, "Coal you KNOW we can't fall for her. She is the princess of our whole pack even back at home. Your forbidden and you know that better than anyone. Don't tell Kito or he will have your hide or the king's guards back at home will. My advice is to NOT fall in love with her." Coal nodded then the two of them walked back to the packs, quietly.


End file.
